LIVE WITH ME
by kyumin203101
Summary: Sekuel dari kisah Love with me. KyuMin ff in the air guys. Lets read and review. Enjoy


LIVE WITH ME

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Summary: kelanjutan kisah dari love with me

KYUMIN-FAMILY-SEKUEL

Gidehae hade jhowa let go ~

Setahun lalu kisah pasangan kekasih ini dukukuhkan dihadapan tuhan dan para jemaatnya. Melaksungkan sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh setiap pasangan yang merasa sudah cocok. Tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain mencoba yang terbaik untuk sebuah keluarga yang bahagia di masa depan.

Seperti pagi hari ini di dalam sebuah mansion mewah sang nyonya besar sedang berkutat dengan dapur bersama para maidnya. Memasak untuk sang suami adalah rutinitasnya. Ketika dia telah selesai memasak dan menata makanan di meja. Sang yeoja naik ke lantai 2 rumah nya guna ingin memeriksa keadaan sang suami. Ketika dia memasuki kamar hal yang dilihatnya adalah sang suami yang sudah tampak segar sehabis mandi lengkap dengan kemeja dan celan bahannya. Selembar dasi masih tersampir di lehernya karena sang yeoja tau untuk hal memasang dasi sang suami akan menyerah melakukannya. Dihampirinya sang suami dan mulai memasangkan dasi biru laut yang sangat kontras dengan kemeja biru dongkernya.

"good morning angel " sapa sang suami tak lupa dengan kcupan di dahi dan kening sang yeoja

"morning too sayang" balas sang yeoja

"cha selesai" kata sang yeoja lagi dan mengambil rompi vest dan jas untuk dipakaikan sebagai atribut perlengkap pakaian kerja kebanggaan sang suami. Setelah selesai membantu sang suami berpakaian dia sang yeoja mengajak sang suami turun untuk sarapan. Oh iya mungkin kalian bertanya siapa pasangan suami istri ini. Yap kalian benar ini adalah pasangan kyumin- kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"ini kopi hitam dan roti toast sarapan pagi mu kyu, dihabiskan jangan ada yang tersisa" kata sungmin

''iya bawel tanpa disuruh setiap masakanmu akan kulahap dengan habis" balas kyuhyun

"biarkan, sudah cepat habiskan dan lekas ke kantor"

"baik nyonya cho". keadaan sarapan pagi seperti ini sudah biasa dilakukan mereka. Sungmin yang sudah tidak berkerja lagi dikarenakan kyuhyun yang melarang hanya menikmati hidupnya di rumah dengan mengurus suami dan juga dia menemukan hobi baru yaitu membuka butik fashion yang juga tetap dijalan kan oleh manager kepercayaannya. Dia hanya memantau di rumah

"cha aku berangkat kerja sayang, baik-baik dirumah jangan melakukan hal berat. Kau tak lihat perut buncit mu dan badan mu yang gemuk ini. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, arraseo ?" kata kyuhyun

"hey hey aku tak gemuk, lagian ini juga karna baby yang ada diperutku. Huh dia membuat badanku serasa seperti beruang" adu sungmin

"haha kau yang gemuk begini tetap sexy sayang apalagi karna didlan perut ini ada anak ku, sang penerus klan cho"

"cha daddy berangkat baik-baik baby. chup" kata kyuhyun di depan perut sungmin dan mengecupnya.

Sedikit informasi tambahan setelah 1 tahun pernikahan mereka bulan ini sungmin sudah hamil. Sungmin sedang mengandung anak mereka yang berumur 7 bulan. Untuk jenis kelamin nya mereka tidak mau mengetahuinya karena biar menjadi kejutan kata sungmin kepada kyuhyu dan dokter pribadi mereka.

Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan desain baju untuk bayi nya. Terkadang dia terheran sendiri melihat perutnya, perutnya besar nya melebihi ukuran normal. Ketika konsultasi dngan dokter. Dokter mengatakan mungkin bayi mereka kembar. Dan hal itu juga merupakan impian mereka. Betapa bahagianya mendapatkan dua bayi lucu sekaligus

Ketika malam datang dia menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kantor. Melepaskan jas dan rompi serta dasi kyuhyun. Sambil menunggui kyuhyun yang mandi dia berjalan pelan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian rumah kyuhyun. Ketika dia ingin mengambil pakaian kyuhyun dia malah melihat sebuah lingerie hadia ulang tahun nya dulu yang diberikan kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba sungmin malah ingin memakainya entah untuk alasan apa. Dibukanya daster ibu hamilnya lalu langsung menggunakan lingerie itu. Sungmin perdiri di depan cermin sambil berpose. Lihatlah kalau dulu lingerie itu sudah pendek yang hanya menutup seperempat pahanya sekarang malah sudah naik makin keatas karena perut bincitnya. Sangkin naiknya celana dlam yang sungmin kenakan sampai terlihat. Saat dia sedang asik berpose tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perut buncitnya

"kau tau kan kalau kau hamil tua, kenapa malah ingin menggodaku. Kau tau juga sejak kau hamil kau makin kelihatan sexy dengan badan montokmu ini''

"im not teasing you kyu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengenakannya. Look im more sexiest right? Wanna play with me sir? Goda sungmin

"angel are you serious? Youre pregnant now, how about baby?''

"its okai if you play more softly and slowly. Come on kyu im horny now''

"my pleasure angel"

Kyuhyun pun mulai menyentuh sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Walaupun gairahnya luar biasa meningkat tetapi dia tidak mau membuat sesuatu yang buruk kepada sungmin dan calo anaknya. Malam penuh gairah ini mereka lewati penuh dengan persaaan saling mencintai.

Tak terasa waktu melahirkan sungmin sudah tiba. Tepat ketika dia selesai memasak, sungmin merasakan perutnya mulas luar biasa. Hingga mnejerit histeri dan membuat para maid panik dan segera memanggil kyuhyun yang kebetulan masih ada dikamar.

Suasana di dalam kamar bersalin kini sangat menegangkan. Di tempat tidur dapat kita lihat sungmin dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat sedang berusaha mengejan untuk mengelurkan anak mereka. Kyuhyun pun tak pernah jauh dari sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan sungmin sambil sesekali mengelap keringat sungmin dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut penuh dengan penenang.

"ayo sayang sedikit lagi tarik nafas"

"huh huh sakit kyu huu"

"iya aku tau tapi kau harus bisa demi baby kita eoh, kau mau melihat mereka kan

Setelah perjuangan panjang akhirnya bayi laki-laki tampan keluar dari rahim sungmin. Tapi sungmin kembali memekik kesakitan

"omo benar seperti dugaan nyonya cho mengandung anak kembar. Ayo nyonya ulangi tahapan pertma untuk mengeluarkan anak kedua anda'' kata sang dokter

Sungmin mulai mengejan kembali dan hampir pingsan ketika anak kedua mereka berhasil keluar dari mulut rahim sungmin. Saat sedang fokus pada sang bayi yang kedua mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan sungmin yang kembali mengejan dengan suara yang luar biasa lirih. Sungmin mengejan dengan sangat kuat namun sangat menyakitkan dan ternyata anak lelaki ketiga keluar kembali dari rahim sungmin. Dan setelah itu sungmin terbaring lemas namun masih bisa menjaga kesadaraannya.

"omo omo omo astaga aku baru kali ini mendaptkan pasien dengan kasus melahirkan triplets" bahagia sang dokter

"kyuhyun sii, sungmin shii selamat atas kelahiran ketiga anak lelaki yang tampan dan sehat ini" lanjut sang dokter

Dapat kita lihat diujung sana kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi shock nya. Dia diam tak bersuara namun kalau kita lihat teliti dia menangis karna haru

"oh my god angel. Look at that, thanks for give me 3 baby. I love you'' ucap kyuhyun sambil menciumi seluruh bagian muka sungmin

"nado kyu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita mendapat 3 anak sekaligus''

"maaf tuan cho, kami akan membersihkan bayi anda dan melakukan penjahitan pada nyonya cho. anda bisa keluar ruangan sekarang" perintah suster

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruang bersalin dan langsung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran keluarganya dan sungmin yang sudah berada di rumah sakut tanpa dia ketahui

"kyu bagaimana keadaaan minnie, bagaimana dengan anak kalian" tanya beruntun oleh leeteuk dan heechul selaku ibu dari kyuhyun dan sungmin

"ummaa, umma umaaa aku punya tiga anak sekaligus. 3 namja tampan penerus keluarga cho" bahagian kyuhyun

"omona, kyaaa kita punya 3 cucu. Ommo hannie kau dengan itu 3 sekaligus"kata heechul pada hangeng

"selamat kyu, akhirnya kau akan menjadi appa. Berlaku lah sebagai suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarga mu" nasehat hangeng

Ketika melihat sungmin yang sudah keluar dari ruang bersalin dan dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat inap semua keluarga ikut mengerubungi kamar sungmin.

"sungmin ah chukae, semoga kau kelak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak mu" kata leeteuk

"iya eomma. Aku akan berusaha dan belajar menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik"jawab sungmin

"siapa nama mereka kyu" kata kangin saat melihat 3 cucunya sang sudah ada di dalam ruangan ini

"karena aku tak menyangka mendapat 3 anak. Jadi aku harap nama ini bagus dan akan menjadikan mereka anak-anak yang hebat. Si sulung bernama sunghyun, yanng kedua sungkyu dan sang magnae sunghae. Bagaimana min kau suka ?"

"bagus, apapun nama yang kau berikan pasti akan bagus kyu. Aku menyukainya"

Karena hari yang sudah mulai malam para halamonie dana harabojie telat pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kini di dalam kamar sungmin tinggallah keluarga bahagia mereka

"min aku sampai sekarang masih tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan 3 anak sekaligus. Mendapatkan kembar 2 saja aku masih tidak percaya ini dapat kembar 3. Wah daebak bibitku unggul sekali ne'' ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi sang hyung sunghyun dan sungkyu yang menyusui secara bersamaan

"aish kyu, kau percaya diri sekali. Tapi memang benar kau yang terbaik jhaa. Daddy tolong ambilkan baby sunghae"

"kita pasti akan sibuk mengurus 3 jagoan sekaligus tapi aku malah bersemangat dan tak sabar"

"iya kyu aku juga tidak sabar dan pasti ini akan menjadi moment paling membahagiakan''

"absolutely yes angel. Thanks for everything you give to me. I love you so much''

"you welcome. Thank you so much for chosee me to be the lucky women in this world. Having you and triplets baby it miracle for me. Thanks you and i love you too"

END/TBC

Hai dut its back. Bawa sekuel dari ff love with me, tiba-tiba lagi pingin bikin ff kyumin family sama aduh maaf lagi dan lagi belum bisa hadirin yaoi. Haha mian juga gak bisa kasih cerita baru dengan rate M. Ini bulan puasa soalnya dan juga maaf nc nya di cut ya. Kenapa aku buat end/tbc rencana aku mau buat 1 chap lagi isinya. Triplesung uda pada gede. Pada bikin heboh kayak si songtriplets asli haha. Yang mau lanjut aku tunggu rieviewnya yah. Kalau engga mungkin bakal end disini aja.

See youuu


End file.
